


the shape of you

by astarisms



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/pseuds/astarisms
Summary: Natalie is a virgin. To her immense pleasure and surprise, Lucifer is, too.





	1. Chapter 1

“As old as you are, you must be good at this,” Natalie breathed, eyes half lidded as her mouth traced the shape of his jaw, his chin. She felt the heat in his cheeks before she saw it, and she pulled back slightly to take note with no small amount of surprise that he was… _blushing_. 

The look she gave him was curious, absent of judgment, and her lips curved into a little half smile.

“Or… not,” she said, though it came out as more of a question, only the slightest traces of good-natured teasing in her voice. His cheeks went redder and he averted his eyes.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he said roughly, and moved to shove her off his lap. She held fast though, pushing him back down. It said something that he allowed her to.

“No, no, I’m not!” she assured him, though the tilt of her lips didn’t waver. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing. Maybe we…”

He looked back up at her and the light of his eyes made her heart stutter a beat. She reached for his face, pressing her lips to his. The kiss lingered, Natalie’s best attempt to persuade him to stay, to finish what they started.

She didn’t want him to think there was anything wrong with inexperience. She had assumed, with him being who he was and lust being high up there on the list of sins the devil was associated with, that he had partaken in some of the _pleasures of the flesh_ , so to speak. But she had learned a long time ago that he wasn’t what she thought, and she realized now how silly it was to make assumptions.

“Maybe we can learn together,” she said when she pulled back to catch her breath. She slid her hands around to the nape of his neck to play with the hair there, dropping quick kisses along his jaw again.

Slowly, he let his head fall back for her. Giddy with excitement at the invitation, at the redness in his cheeks, at the hard set of his jaw, she raised her lips back to his, pulling his bottom one between her teeth.

He went tense underneath her, his fingers digging bruises into her hips. The rumble deep in his chest told her he liked it, and she bit him lightly before parting from him to pull her shirt over her head.

He shouldn’t have been surprised at her shamelessness. She had never possessed any of that, he realized, not for the first time, as she shifted to straddle his waist.

She kissed him again, a little too eagerly, and his hands splayed across the skin she’d bared to him without a second thought. She was so soft, so fragile, so malleable between his fingers. But he wasn’t worried about breaking her; he was more worried about what _she_ could do to _him_ , determined as she was to burrow beneath his skin and make a home for herself between his bones.

The more she pushed — pressing herself flush against him, kissing him harder, letting her hands travel across the expanse of his body  — the more he found himself responding to her. He coaxed her lips apart and slid his hands up, beneath the tangle of her hair. She moaned at the first touch of his tongue, and his body reacted on impulse, fisting in her hair and yanking her head back to deepen their embrace, to taste more of her.

She yelped, and he let go immediately, breaking away from her. Both of them were breathing hard, and there was an apology forcing its way up his throat like acid when she smiled sheepishly at him.

“Sorry,” she said, rubbing at the back of her head, and the word coming from her shocked him back into silence. _He_ was the one who had hurt her. “I’m a little tender-headed.”

He only nodded, uneasy with the prospect of continuing when he’d already fucked up, when she squirmed on top of him.

“I liked it, though,” she admitted. “Maybe just not so hard.”

She had gotten a little thrill from the heat-of-the-moment reaction, convincing her that he wanted this as much as she did. And, if she was being honest with herself, the display of power even while she was on top had sent a wave of heat through her, flushing her cheeks and curling her toes.

Her confession was as much of an invitation as he’d ever needed, and he pressed his lips back to hers, wrapping his fingers around the red waves. He followed her example and pulled her bottom lip between his teeth just as he angled her head back with the weight of her hair, dragging it through his fangs.

She moaned, loud and long, at the sensual move. She stared up at the ceiling, struggling to breathe right at the intimacy, the dangerous care he must have taken not to shred her skin with the sharpness of his canines.

Her head back, kept in place by the unyielding strength in his hand, he lowered his lips to her bared throat. Her pulse leapt out at him and he covered it with his tongue. Natalie giggled at the first touch, scrunching her shoulders up, and he almost pulled back.

Tickling was not his goal.

She felt him retreating, and she twisted her fingers into his hair, keeping him in place.

“Don’t stop,” she says, a smile and a tremor in her voice. “It felt good. Your tongue just tickles a little, but that’s just because it feels like a snake is licking me.”

This time he really did pull back despite her insistent fingers, raising an eyebrow.

“A snake?” he asked, dryly, loosening his hand in her hair so she could look at him. 

“Well,” she said defensively, but she couldn’t help her little hiccups of laughter, “it’s forked! Like a snake’s!”

“You’re unbelievably good at killing a mood. I swear you’ve killed it three times already and we haven’t even _done_ anything yet.”

Natalie smiled coyly (or, as coyly as she could), shimmying her shoulders a little.

“That must mean I’m good at bringing it _back_ , too, since you’re still sitting here,” she said, looping her arms back around his neck and pecking him lightly on the lips.

He rolled his eyes, though the hand on her back flattened and pressed her against him.

“Maybe try not speaking anymore and we can actually get somewhere.”

“How will you know what I like if I don’t tell you?” she asked indignantly. 

“Still talking,” he drolled, skimming his fingers down her spine. She shivered, and he gave her a pointed look. “If you like something, I’ll know.”

“Okay, bigshot. I’m not promising anything, though, so I guess if I start annoying you you’re just gonna have to shut me up yourself.”

“You’re asking for it.”

“Absolutely,” she grinned. “Besides…it’s not like you’re inherently better at this than I am. By your own admission, we know about the same.”

His horns, which had been steadily turning more yellow, flared red again, leaving only the tips that glowing gold.

"I didn’t admit anything.”

“Sorry, you’re right,” Natalie said, though she was obviously struggling not to laugh. Not _at_ him, never _at_ him, but at his own reluctance to see that it wasn’t a bad thing. “By your own _omission._ Same thing.”

“You’re annoying me, girl.”

“I already told you what to do about that,” she prompted teasingly. She lifted a finger between them, crooking it just in front of his nose. “Come shut me up.”

He surged forward, taking her lips again and she smiled into the kiss, the hand still in midair falling to rest on his cheek and curl beneath his jaw, drawing him in closer. His fingers climbed up her back again, until he found the clasp of her bra.

He tried to undo it, getting frustrated when it wouldn’t come apart. Natalie moved to help him, reaching behind her until her fingers found his. The motion pushed her forward, and she had to break their kiss again, instead resting her head on his shoulder.

“There’s a trick to it,” she said, concentrating now to awkwardly guide his hands to show him how to unclasp her bra.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you just turned around?” he asked, less than pleased with the position she had put them in. “Or, even better, if you just did it?”

“No. You have to… learn,” she strained, before finally, together, the two sides came apart and her bra loosened around her chest. She raised up off of him to pull it off of herself, and Lucifer’s previous irritation slid away with the brush of fabric revealing her to him.

He couldn’t help but stare now, at the expanse of creamy skin dotted with freckles, at the dusky nipples the same shade as her swollen lips. He couldn’t help the way his body hardened in response to seeing her, at least this much of her, opened up like a gift for him.

“See something you like?” Natalie asked, though there was a quiver in her voice now that she tried to hide. He looked up at her and noticed that, for the first time, she was nervous. Settled on top of his lap, the same girl who had no trouble telling him what she liked and eager to share this experience with him, was nervous.

Out of all the things he expected to embarrass her, him seeing her naked wasn’t one of them.

Instead of responding, he cupped one full breast in his hand and, as it turned out, Natalie’s embarrassment was short-lived. She hummed, arching her back, and he swept his thumb over the bud, watching as it hardened. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip, covering his hand with her own.

He did it again and her nails bit into his wrist. He pulled at it lightly and the sound she made was a weird cross between a gasp and a yelp, and he raised an eyebrow, amused.

Wanting to pull more of those strange sounds from her, he lowered his mouth, flicking his tongue against it. She jerked, and it was only the hand that remained on her back that kept her from toppling off his lap.

“Do that again,” she demanded, breathless, and he did, drawing a long moan from her lips. Encouraged, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, and Natalie tossed her head back with a cry.

Her neck and chest flushed with pleasure and the heat consuming her became almost unbearable. In an effort to alleviate some of the ache, she rolled her hips, and Lucifer groaned. She felt the vibrations of it all the way down to her toes and she whined.

He pulled back from her, dragging her nipple through his teeth before letting it go, and then slipping his hands beneath her thighs and rising in one fluid motion, with her still wrapped around him.

“Wh — What are you—” she panted, but before she could finish her back hit her mattress and the breath left her in a whoosh. She scrambled to sit up, bracing herself on her arms, but then he was over her, forcing her back down.

He found her throat, kissing and biting and sucking purple bruises into her pale skin, and she arched her neck for him as he worked his way lower, and lower.

“Wait — wait.” She pushed lightly at his chest, and he growled before raising his head to look at her.

She reached between them, holding his eyes, until she reached the button of her jeans. She flicked it open and then undid the zipper, before removing her hands and giving him what he guessed was supposed to be a sultry look.

“You’re shit at being sexy. Stop trying,” he said, and Natalie dropped the look to stick her tongue out at him.

“You don’t have to be rude,” she pouted. He rolled his eyes and sat back to help her wiggle out of her jeans, leaving her only in a pair of pink panties with… kittens on them.

“Case in point.”

“They’re cute! Who can resist kittens?”

“Everyone past the age of 6.”

“Not true.”

“Shut up.”

“Kiss me again.”

And he did. He kissed her again and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down against her.

“ _Oh_ ,” she whimpered against his mouth when their hips connected, the only things separating them now a few flimsy pieces of fabric. He could feel the heat of her, he could feel the spot on those pink fuckin’ kitten panties damp with her arousal, and it was almost too much.

He gripped her hips and ground down against her and both of them moaned.

“Again,” she breathed. There was a beat in which he broke their kiss, burying his face in her throat, and she keened. “Please, again.”

The plea was his undoing, and he didn’t have the will not to anymore. He ground against her and she rocked her hips in time with him, creating the most delicious friction between them.

He grunted, the sound lost in the crook of her neck, but her moans were loud and unrestrained.

It felt incredible, chest to chest, the heat between them reaching a fever pitch.

“Lucifer,” she gasped, feeling herself straddling a precipice she had never known before. “Lucifer, I’m — you — _wait._ ”

“What?” His voice was rough, the word escaping through his grit teeth with the effort to stop the pleasure her body ignited in him.

“I want—” her chest heaved with every breath, and she unwound herself from him, scrambling out from underneath him, forgetting to finish her sentence. He sat back, disappointment coursing strong through his veins. Had she changed her mind?

But the disappointment quickly changed to curiosity when she started rifling through her drawers, not rejecting him but looking for something. As much as his body ached with the removal of hers, he couldn’t say the view of her bent over, the curve of her ass and that ever-growing spot, wasn’t a nice one. 

“Aha!” She finally rolled back over to face him again, holding up the little foil packet. “They gave everyone free condoms a few months ago in class. Safe sex, and all,” she said, flushed.

She moved back across the bed to sit in front of him, and for a second, she mistook the vague amusement on his face for something else.

“That is a risk, right? Like, nephilim and all are a real thing?”

He snorted, shaking his head at her. “Yeah, they’re a real thing. Don’t wanna get yourself saddled with one of those little monsters.” She laughed, too, and waved the foil in the air.

“Good thing we have sex ed, then. I guess figuring out how to put this thing on is next. Uh, do you wanna — or I can.” She dropped the condom beside them and then reached for the knot in his toga. She tugged at it, and then tugged a little harder. “God, did you use a wrench to tie this thing?”

“Can you do anything?” he asked, knocking her hand aside and pulling at the knot. It came undone almost instantly, and the fabric slipped dangerously low around his hips. Natalie was going to retort, but her eyes were drawn to the way his toga hung around him, the deep V just beginning to taper off.

She rose up on her knees and shifted closer to him, barely breathing. His own snarks died on his tongue at her admiration of him, and he could only watch as she placed her hands in the middle of his chest then fanned them out, over his shoulders and down his arms. She ran them back up, returning to his chest, and then down, slowly.

Every muscle rippled beneath her touch and the sight was intoxicating. Over his abs and finally she reached the grooves of the dip, and she traced her fingers along the ridges. She reached the wine colored material and after a moment of hesitation, she pushed it down further.

It fluttered as it settled around his knees on the pink of her comforter, but her eyes were trained solely on hard muscle that had curved up to rest against his stomach once freed.

“I’ve never seen one of these in person,” she said, reaching out to touch it. It jumped beneath her fingertips, soft as silk but hard as steel, much like the rest of him, but it was her who jumped when he laughed. “What?” she asked, looking up at him and tilting her head in confusion.

“How much porn are you watching, girl? ‘In person,’” he scoffed. Her cheeks flamed red.

“Wh — I’m not! I saw them in class!”

He hummed, unconvinced, mirth dancing in the gold of his eyes and playing on the shine of his horns.

“You ruined the moment,” she pouted again, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“The ‘ _moment_ ’? Give me a break. Whatever was ruined, you did it yourself.”

“You’re such a jerk,” she said, and she reached out again, grabbing his dick, perhaps a little more roughly than she’d intended to.

“Watch it!” he snapped, and she blew a raspberry at him.

“We have to get the condom on. Don’t be a baby.” She ripped the foil open, carefully — it was the only one she had, and she didn’t want to ruin it. When she finally got it, she almost immediately dropped it. “Ew, it’s slimey!”

“Of course it’s slimey, it’s lubricated. Christ, even I know that.”

“Oh yeah? Well if you’re such an expert, you put it on yourself.”

“Fine!” He snatched it from her and Natalie gasped.

“Careful!”

After a couple of attempts, he finally rolled it over himself. The latex was bright yellow, and Natalie laughed.

“Hey, Lucifer, I didn’t know you had a third horn,” she teased, and he glared at her.

“No wonder no one’s ever had sex with you.”

“No one’s ever had sex with you, either,” she pointed out lightheartedly. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin. Then, with a conspiratorial little smile, she lowered her voice and whispered, “maybe we were saving ourselves for each other.”

“Shut _up._ ”

" _Make_ me.”

He knocked her flat on her back, and she grinned up at him, wiggling her fingers at him to get him to come down over her. He sealed his lips over hers and she sighed into his mouth, running her fingers through his hair as he hooked his through the band of her panties and began pulling them off.

She lifted her hips to help him, and when they were dangling around one ankle, she flicked her foot to rid of them, then wrapped her legs back around him. This time, when their hips connected, it scorched the both of them.

“Mmm, _ah_ … please, Lucifer. I want you,” Natalie gasped as he rocked against her again.

They both reached between them, and it took a minute for them to guide him to her, but then he was pressing inside of her and if she’d thought her body was burning before it was _nothing_ compared to _this_.

Lucifer went slow to let her adjust, though the effort had him shaking, turning his head away from her lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned into her cheek, before dropping his head to her shoulder. Natalie’s whimper caught in her throat, and he stilled immediately.

“Please,” she said again, a tremor in her voice. She dug her nails into his back. “Lucifer, _move._ ”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He thrust the rest of the way inside of her and both of them shuddered. She was hot and slick and wet around him and he was hard and soft and throbbing inside of her and both of them marveled in how it felt to be a part of one another.

He pulled back, then thrust back into her, and she moaned, “faster.”

It took a few tries for them to establish a rhythm and they were clumsy in the beginning. He pulled too far out and eased himself back inside of her, and the tempo of Natalie’s hips as she tried to meet him was off at first, but they managed.

He sped up and found himself slipping, so they worked out a pace that satisfied both of them. He tilted his hips in a way that worked for him but not for her, so they tried a few angles that worked for both of them.

It took a little bit longer than it should’ve, for them to find their compromises. But Natalie only laughed, tightened her legs around his waist, and moaned with reckless abandon as their bodies worked to draw the most pleasure from both.

Her nails tore at his skin and he pressed bruises into hers, but every shared breath and brief kiss and met thrust created a world that was entirely theirs, in these few minutes where they were connected so completely.

“Lucifer,” she cried, arching her back as she felt herself hurtling back towards the edge she’d been straddling earlier. “Oh, please, oh… _ah, yes,_ right _there_!” She moaned again, breathing hard, her words becoming more and more incoherent.

He felt it, too, and he fisted his hands in the sheets instead of gripping _her_ any harder, for fear of breaking her bones. His knuckles went white just as his vision did, and Natalie screamed something that vaguely resembled his name as she shattered around him.

Right there with her, he groaned into her neck as ecstasy ran rampant through him and he was left trying to catch a breath he didn’t need.

Natalie was still underneath him except for the fissures of pleasure that rushed through her every few seconds in the aftermath, and when he collapsed beside her, she turned on her side to look at him.

For a minute, both of them just stared at each other. Then, Natalie smiled and giggled, reaching for him. She settled for his hand and twined their fingers.

“I’d say for a couple of amateurs we did pretty good,” she said, and he recognized that glint in her eyes enough to try to open his mouth and stop her from saying whatever stupid thing she’s about to say, but she’s too quick for him. “We should make a video or something.”

“For fuck’s sake,” he groaned, reaching behind her to grab one of her pillows and slam it into her face. “Think before you speak, just _once._ ”

She laughed from beneath the pillow and pushed it off, propping herself up on it.

“No, really.” She raised up to steal a quick kiss from his lips, then settled back down beside him. “That was really good. For me, at least… Was it for you?”

Lucifer rolled off the bed, and Natalie frowned, quickly sitting up again. He disposed of the condom, and she heard it hit the bottom of her trashcan. She smiled triumphantly as he looked back to her.

“I’d say so.”

She laughed, bounding off the bed and over to his side.

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Comes with the job description.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“Clearly you need the reminder.”

She snorted.

“Whatever. I’m gonna go get cleaned up and... “ She looked down into the trashcan, and cringed. “And take that out before my dad sees it and flips.”

“Wouldn’t that be hilarious.”

“ _No_ ,” Natalie said emphatically, pushing him back towards the bed. “You get cleaned up, too.”

Then she slipped out of the room, but not without one last glance over her shoulder at him, as if to confirm that he was there, that they’d just done what they had.

He raised an eyebrow at her as if to ask _what?_ and she just smiled at him.

“We’re not virgins anymore,” she singsonged, and then closed the door behind her before the pillow he threw could hit her.

She heard the thump and laughed.  



	2. Chapter 2

“Wait, wait!” Natalie exclaimed, breathless and laughing, pulling away from his lips and writhing away from where his fingers were tickling her sides as he slipped them beneath the hem of her shirt. 

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, but he dropped his hands and sat back, waiting for her to compose herself again. Natalie pushed against his shoulder, dropping her head as she tried to stifle her giggles and catch her breath.

“Are you done yet?”

“Give me a second, dude — you know I’m ticklish!”

He grunted in place of an answer, and Natalie raised her head to look at him.

“Don’t be grumpy,” she said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek that he leaned away from. “Being ticklish can’t ruin a mood.”

“Was there a mood to begin with?” he wondered dryly, and Natalie’s lips curved in a cheeky smile. He braced himself, because he knew nothing good came from her when paired with that smile.

“Of course there was a mood. You wouldn’t be trying to grope me if there wasn’t.”

“I wasn’t—” he stopped, because she was looking at him with those eyes and he knew there was no point in wasting his breath. She lit up victoriously, sticking her tongue out at him.

“I don’t blame you for not being able to resist my charms.”

The thought was almost laughable to Lucifer, that she had any charms at all, and he voiced as much to her. She only laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing them closer together again.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, and he leaned back, prompting her to pucker her lips more and more as she searched for him. He reached up to cover her mouth, cringing away from her, and in protest she licked his palm.

He jerked away in disgust with an expletive, and quickly moved to wipe his hand on her jean clad leg swung over his hips.

“That’s fuckin’ sick, girl,” he said, and she rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t see you complaining two minutes ago when it was in your mouth instead.”

He glared at her, and she crossed her eyes at him, huffing and blowing her hair out of her face.

“You’re such a baby. Just let me kiss you again,” she whined. “I promise I won’t ruin the mood again.”

“I don’t think you’re capable of keeping that,” he muttered, and she gasped in feigned offense.

“I’m no liar! What’s this obsession you have with a ‘mood’, anyways? You’re just as new to this stuff as I am. How is there supposed to be a mood when you’re learning?” She pouted, and Lucifer felt the tips of his ears heat up.

How long was she going to hold that over his head, he wondered.

“I don’t know about you,” she continued, undeterred, “but I don’t think this kinda stuff is supposed to be perfect, dude.”

“Okay,” he said, interrupting her before she could go on and his face could get any warmer, “okay. I get it, just — stop talking.”

Natalie took that as another victory, and though seeing the red tint to his cheeks made her swell with pride on the inside, she bit her tongue to keep the teasing comment down. It was best if she didn’t acknowledge it. She knew when to pick her battles with him.

And right now, if she wanted to finish what they’d started, she would just have to let this one drop.

“You and your moods,” she said instead, a lilt to her voice as she angled her head down towards his. He took the hint and pulled her down to him, kissing her a little harder than necessary when he felt her lips curve against his.

She shifted on his lap and pushed her fingers through his hair while his dropped back to the hem of her shirt. This time, he was much more mindful when he slid his hands underneath it to reach her bare skin. Natalie shivered when his thumbs rubbed quick circles into her waist, and when she arched her back away from him he took the hint to pull her shirt up and over her head.

Dropping the fabric on the floor and pushing against the small of her back to bring her flush against him, he nudged her chin up to trail kisses down her throat. Natalie’s breath hitched and she squirmed on top of him, making both of them hum.

“Don’t,” she started, her voice thinner than before when she felt his tongue against her skin, “don’t leave, mmm… more marks… Do you know how  _ ha _ -hard it’s been to hide them from dad?”

In response, he sucked at the base of her throat, and Natalie shoved at his shoulder.

“Jerk,” she protested, though she tilted her head back for him and tightened her fingers in his hair. To get back at him, she shifted on his lap again, and he groaned into her shoulder. She laughed, a little breathless, and rolled her hips against his.

He dropped his hands to her waist, encouraging her, guiding her over him. She arched into his chest, hiding her face in his neck. He felt the heat from her flushed skin, and it was a struggle to keep his grip on her light enough to cause minimal damage.

When he reached down to undo the button on her jeans, however, she gasped, shooting upright. Both of them stilled immediately and Lucifer dropped his hands from her as if he’d been burned.

“What?” he asked, alarmed at her stricken expression.

“Oh, heck,” she mumbled to herself, shimmying off of his lap. Disheveled, she made her way around her bed and to her nightstand. Lucifer only watched her, confused and annoyed with her lack of an explanation.

She opened up the drawer and just stared down inside of it for several seconds. Then she shut it, and turned to face him, a dissatisfied twist to her lips.

“What?” he asked again.

“I don’t have another condom.”

There was silence for a long moment, with the two of them just staring at each other. Natalie locked her fingers in front of her, and Lucifer sat back.

“We only used one.”

“I only had one.”

“Who only has one condom?”

“I told you, I got it from class! It’s not like I had use for them before.”

Lucifer sighed in frustration, and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. Natalie laughed, and his eyes snapped at her.

“Is this funny to you?”

“Yeah, kinda,” she admitted, walking back to him. “You’re such a grouch. There are other ways to do  _ the do _ .”

“I knew you were an idiot, but not that big of an idiot. We’re not risking that—”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Natalie cut him off, throwing her hands out and feeling her face go a little warm. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her, and she gave an exaggerated shrug. “I just — I meant — I could, uhhhh… Bagpipe you?”

Lucifer gave her a blank look. She bit her lip, twisting her hands before her now.

“Lick the lollipop?” she offered instead, her cheeks flushing a deeper color, but was still met with his unimpressed gaze. “Jeez, as old as you are you’d think you would’ve heard some euphemisms here and there. Here, I’ll just...”

She dropped to her knees in front of him and reached for the front of his toga. She had less difficulty getting it undone this time, but before she could get to his cock he snatched her wrist, looking at her with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“I already told you — I’m licking the lollipop. Though, I’m not sure how to really go about this so I was just gonna wing it.” She sat back on her heels, looking up at him and using her free hand to push her hair behind her shoulders. “Just because we don’t have a condom doesn’t mean we can’t do other stuff, dude.”

His hold on her relaxed slightly, though he still kept her in his grasp, conflicted.

“Are you... You’re not  _ embar _ —”

“ _ No _ ,” he interrupted emphatically, and scrambled for another explanation for his hesitance. “I just… Don’t do anything you don’t want to.”

Natalie smiled, twisting her hand in his grasp to squeeze his fingers.

“I want to. Just uh, tell me when you like something and when you don’t, okay? I don’t know what feels good for you.”

He nodded slowly, and after another beat he let her hand slip from his. Natalie tried to hide her smile as his cheeks and the tips of his ears warmed, instead pushing his thighs further apart to settle comfortably between them.

She reached out again, carefully sliding her fingers beneath the appendage where it rested on his stomach to lift it.

“If you make another joke about horns, I’m leaving,” he said after a moment of her just staring. She jumped, as if he’d surprised her, and looked up at him.

“Oh, please,” she scoffed. “It’s not hard enough to be—” she cut herself off with a cough when she realized what she had been saying, and she thought she heard Lucifer choke above her. Her cheeks felt hot again, and she puffed them out in frustration.

It was silly to be embarrassed now. They had already seen each other naked, had already done the big no-no. If anything, this should’ve been easier.

Being face to dick was a little more unnerving, though. They had been learning together when they were  _ intimate _ , but now it was all on her.

“Okay,” she said resolutely, “I’m just gonna go for it.”

“Were you trying to convince yourself?” Lucifer demanded, shifting to sit up straighter in the chair, glaring down at her, but he didn’t have the chance to linger on it. The first touch of her tongue pulled a ragged hiss through his teeth, and froze in place.

Natalie was encouraged by his reaction and repeated the motion, dragging the flat of her tongue over the shaft again and again. So eager to please him, she didn’t notice the hand in her hair until it tugged hard enough to pull her away from him.

“Hey!” she protested, and he leaned over to meet her eyes. She pouted at the expression on his face, sitting back a little. “Was I doing it wrong?”

“I don’t know what you were doing,” he responded, a rough edge in his voice, “but I can tell you that when you lick that hard your tongue feels like sandpaper.” To prove a point, he leaned forward a bit more to drag his tongue over her cheek with more force than was necessary. She grimaced and wiped at the wet spot with the back of her hand.

“I didn’t need the demonstration,” she grumbled.

“I didn’t need you pretending I’m a piece of candy,” he snapped back. There was a moment where neither of them said anything, and Natalie peeked up from beneath her eyelashes.

It’s almost a relief to see him looking off to the side, his ears still tipped with pink.

“Clearly we’re both embarrassed—”

“I’m not embarrassed.”

Natalie snorted, then pressed her lips tightly together as his eyes found hers again.

“Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Let me try again.” At his reluctant look, she plowed on. “I promise I’ll be easier this time. Just… Tell me if I’m doing something right or wrong, ok?”

He pursed his lips, but nodded.

“I’m serious.”

“I get it, kid.”

“Not a kid,” she said, her cheeks puffing out again. “You can’t call me that when we had sex and I’m about to suck your penis!”

Lucifer let his head fall back with a grimace. He exhaled slowly, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Natalie decided his dramatic moment was as good a time as ever, so she leaned forward again. This time, she was true to her words and was much gentler.

“...You’re going to have to do more than that. I can barely feel anything.”

She thought that was a lie. She could clearly see the fist his free hand had curled into on his thigh, but she followed his advice, applying a bit more pressure on the trail from the base to the tip.

“Better?” she asked, after a bit of that with no comment from him. She could see the subtle nod of his head where it was still tipped back, and she heard the quiet breath that shuddered out of him. Satisfied, she returned to her ministrations.

It got a little boring before long, though, and her tongue started to get tired. She decided to shake it up a bit, and when she reached the head again, she closed her lips around it.

Lucifer choked and tensed, his thighs closing around her shoulders.

Natalie immediately pulled back, looking up at him with wide eyes. The expression she could glimpse from her angle told her the answer to her unasked question, but she didn’t want to be looking at his chin the whole time.

“Good or bad?” she asked, and was surprised at how raspy her own voice sounded to her ears.

“...Good.”

She squirmed between his legs, licking her lips. She released his cock, and instead curled her hands around his thighs, pushing them back out to give herself more room.

“Lucifer?” She couldn’t find anything above a lilted whisper, so she hoped it was enough to get his attention. And it was, because he lifted his head to look at her right as she wrapped her lips back around him, taking a little more of him into her mouth.

His brows furrowed and his jaw clenched, his golden eyes dark, and it was a look she wanted imprinted in her mind forever.

She was careful now, watching how he reacted more than waiting for verbal confirmation as she took more and more of him in. She felt pressure at the back of her head, and it took her a second to realize that he had moved his hand to tangle in her hair. His fingers were tense, clearly holding back, and the sensation made her flush with heat.

She wasn’t sure if it was a reflex of his to grab her hair, or if he’d remembered that she liked it, but either way she was grateful for the constant press reminding her that he was enjoying it.

It surprised her how much she was enjoying it, too. She had known from the get go that pleasing him would make her happy, but she hadn’t expected it to make her so  _ hot. _

She pressed her own thighs together tightly as she rose up on her knees, bobbing over him. Not wanting to ruin the good thing she’d achieved with his obvious pleasure, if his tight expression and the stiffness of his cock told her anything, she didn’t try taking anymore of him than she could comfortably fit without choking.

The thought enticed her, but she decided that she would have all the time in the world to figure out how far she could push herself. Instead, she curled her fingers into his thighs and sucked as she raised her head, testing the waters.

The fingers in her hair tightened, bordering on painful now, and Natalie felt a little thrill run down her spine. His breathing was slightly off tempo, and she couldn’t help but notice that her own was a little labored, too.

She moaned around him, and he gasped as his hips jolted, pushing her head down with the motion. She gagged, and felt his hand leave her hair, instead pulling her up.

“Sorry,” he said roughly, his brows drawn together in concern now. He opened his mouth, clearly wanting to add to his apology but unsure of what he wanted to say, and Natalie only shook her head at him, smiling cheekily.

“Don’t apologize. I guess I was doing something right.” There was a playful lilt to her voice and she didn’t give him the chance to respond before she took him back into her mouth. He groaned, so lowly she almost missed it, and the sound made her hot all over again.

She moaned again, this time on the rise, so when he jerked she could meet him halfway. The heat that pooled in her stomach was almost overwhelming, and she dug her nails into the flesh of his thighs to ground herself.

His fingers wound their way back into her hair, twisting the red strands tightly around his fist, and she whimpered.

“Fuck,” he murmured above her, low and guttural, and the deep rumble of it shot straight through her. She sucked on the head, and his free hand curled over hers on his thigh, his knuckles white.

On the next rise, instead of moaning she dragged the flat of her tongue along the underside of him and watched the shudder that he tried so hard to contain. Her breath left her in a rush, and she had to pull away from him to catch it again.

Her eyes were drawn to the way he bit down on his lower lip, though, and she wondered what kind of sound he was hiding from her. She released the thigh that he wasn’t holding her to, instead stroking him with her hand as she took a few deep breaths.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a strain on the question. It was exhilarating, to know she had done this to him, was  _ doing _ it to him.

“Nothing,” she said, and dropped her eyes back to her ministrations as she rubbed her thumb around the tip. His grip on her hand tightened painfully, and then he slowly let up, as if realizing his mistake. “It’s just — I didn’t realize that this would be good for both of us.”

“...For both…?” Her breath hitched, and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded slowly, her cheeks warming again.

“Watching you and listening to you and knowing that it’s because of me is kind of—” she stopped, looking up at him and inhaling sharply at the look he was giving her, “I don’t know. It’s kind of… I like seeing you like this.”

She felt his eyes on her, burning a hole through her, but she dropped hers back down. She had touched him before, of course, but not like this. She hadn’t taken the time to appreciate the nuances before, the hard and the soft, the smooth and the bumpy.

It was weird, but it was part of him, and if she could elicit those kinds of responses from him with such light touches… well, it was all the better then.

As if to prove a point to herself, she lightly grazed her nails over the shaft. He made a sound that lodged itself in his throat, reverberated through his chest instead, and she shivered.

She was burning to finish what she’d started. She wanted to see him come undone, so she flipped the hand on his thigh and threaded their fingers together as she lowered her head once more. Her tongue replaced her thumb on the tip, teasing him before she wrapped her lips around him again.

If his grip on her hand and her hair were anything to go by, he was getting close to finishing. She used her free hand to grip what she couldn’t take into her mouth, and concentrated her efforts on sucking on the head instead, since that was what seemed to yield the most results from him.

He went rigid under her, and she shifted with the knowledge that he was so close, her clamped thighs doing nothing to ease the ache between them.

“Natalie,” he rasped, and there was an urgency to the words that matched the way he’d gripped the sheets the night they’d slept together. She knew exactly what it meant, and while he probably intended for her to pull away, hearing him moan her name renewed her resolve.

His fingers tightened in her hair again, his knuckles hard against the back of her head. She tried going back down on him, but he held her in place as his breath hitched. 

She was surprised by the first touch of warmth against the back of her throat, but it wasn’t unpleasant like she’d been expecting. And she would be lying if she said watching him come wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

Not that she had seen much, but despite her limited experience she had a feeling this would top the list regardless. His eyes screwed shut, his chest heaving with a groan as she sucked everything she could from him was a sight she wished to burn into her memory.

She only pulled back when his hand loosened around her hair, licking her lips as she smiled up at him. He swung his arm up over his eyes, and she laughed, undeterred, as she stood up on unsteady legs. She felt the prickle in them from having been in the same position for so long, and took a seat on his thigh instead of remaining upright.

“So?” she asked after giving him a minute to catch his breath, realizing a little too late that he didn’t even need it. She curled her fingers around his wrist and tugged gently, trying to remove his arm from his eyes and surprised when he didn’t put up any resistance.

His face was a little warm, and she swelled with pride.

“How was it?” she asked, eagerly searching his face, wanting a verbal confirmation now that they were through and he was spent.

“Fine.”

“Wh— You— What!” she sputtered, nearly toppling off his lap. “What do you mean ‘fine’? You should’ve seen your face! It was good and you know it!”

“Then why did you ask?”

She pouted, pushing at his shoulder.

“Because I wanted to hear you say it, jerk.”

He snorted, and wrapped his arm around her waist, yanking her into his chest. She fell against him with an ‘ _ Oof’ _ , and was immediately ready to push away from him before she felt his lips against her ear.

“It was good,” he said, barely more than a whisper, and she shivered at the sensation of his breath on her cheek. The feeling reminded her of her own arousal, and a fog of it settled around her like a cloak.

“...See, was that so hard?” she managed to get out, suddenly short of breath, and she felt his lips curve against the shell of her ear. She crossed her legs, squirming to sit up and put a little bit of distance between them.

“Excruciating,” he said, and she halfheartedly rolled her eyes at him.

“Yeah, right.”

He stood abruptly, sweeping her up with him. She yelped, throwing her arms back around his neck, then scowled at him.

“I wish you’d stop doing that without warning.”

“Maybe one day,” he said noncommittally, and threw her onto her bed. She sat up on her elbows to give him a curious look.

“What are you doing?”

He took a seat on the mattress beside her, and pushed her back down until she was flat on her back. She watched him carefully, trying to figure out what his intention was.

“I figured I should finish what I started. Unless you want to deal with that problem yourself.”

It took her a second, but when she realized what he was referring to, she flushed all the way down to her chest. His eyes lazily followed the blush to the line of her bra, but she could see the way they darkened again.

“No, no,” she said quickly, and his gaze flicked back up to hers. “I’d like your help… please.”

His hand returned to the button of her jeans, where it had toyed earlier before she’d realized they didn’t have another condom.

He took his time, and she watched him with bated breath. When he finally flicked the button out of its hole, she couldn’t help but giggle despite herself. He froze, and looked up at her.

“What?” he asked, rightfully wary.

“It’s just…” She stopped as another fit of giggles overcame her. It took her a minute to compose herself, but eventually she was able to spit out what had amused her so much. “My pastor always said the Devil would try to get into my pants.”

Lucifer gave her a blank look that lasted for what felt like ages, even as her face went red with her attempts to hold back her laughter. Then he stood, and turned away from her.

“Alright, we’re done here.”

“What — no! Lucifer!”


End file.
